Nimientioquijuil (Qik)
"Name's Ni. Well, it's Nimientioquijuil, really, but that's a mouthful, well, not for me, really, it's just another word to me, and, urm, not really to other gnomes, either, most gnomes don't mind saying it all - 'Nimientioquijuil' just sort of rolls off the tongue - well, the gnomish tongue, anyway, anyway, feel free to just stick with 'Ni,' or you can choose another syllable if you like, all of 'em are equally representative. Anyway, name's Ni; I'm from an island to the north, Illi Esse, perhaps you've heard of it? Probably not. Anyway, 'Ni,' and I'm here because...because...Well, because I'm curious." Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Master Summoner Level: 4 Experience: 6111 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, Celestial, Terran, Auran Aquan, Ignan Deity: TBD Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 -1 (00 pts) (-2 racial) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (00 pts) (+2 racial) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 22 +6 (13 pts) (+2 racial, +1 level 4, +2 Headband) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 30 = (26) + CON (01)/Level + FC (00) (Summoner) AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (04) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +03 = (03) CMB: 01 = (03) + STR (-01) + Size (-01) CMD: 13 = + BAB (03) + STR (-01) + DEX (02) + Size (-01) Fortitude: +03 = (01) + CON (01) + Cloak of Resistance (01) Reflex: +05 = (01) + DEX (02) + Trait (01) + Cloak of Resistance (01) Will: +05/+07* = (+04) + WIS (00) + Cloak of Resistance (01) + Illusion Resistance (+02*) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = Illusion Resistance provides a +2 bonus against illusions. Weapon Statistics Light Crossbow: Attack: +06 = (03) + Dex (02) + Size (01) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19–20/x2, Range: 80 ft., Special: Piercing Club: Attack: +03 = (03) + Str (-01) + Size (01) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: x2, Range: 10 ft., Special: Blunt Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Summoner (+4 Skill Points) Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Obsessive: +2 Diplomacy Gift of Tongues: +1 Bluff & Diplomacy, one additional language/linguistics rank (replaces racial hatred and defensive training). Keen Senses: +2 Perception Small: Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. Class Features Master Summoner Armor/Weapons: Proficient with simple weapons and light armor; can cast Summoner spells in light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spells: A summoner casts arcane spells drawn from the summoner spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. To learn or cast a spell, a summoner must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a summoner’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the summoner’s Charisma modifier. A summoner can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level each day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Summoner. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A summoner’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A summoner begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the summoner’s choice. At each new summoner level, he gains one or more new spells as indicated on Table: Summoner Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a summoner knows is not affected by his Charisma score. The numbers on Table: Summoner Spells Known are fixed.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third summoner level thereafter (8th, 11th, and so on), a summoner can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the summoner “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level summoner spell he can cast. A summoner may swap out only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. Cantrips: A summoner learns a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Summoner Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they may be cast any number of times per day. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats, for example, consume spell slots as normally. Eidolon: A summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful outsider called an eidolon. The eidolon forms a link with the summoner, who, forever after, summons an aspect of the same creature. An eidolon has the same alignment as the summoner that calls it and can speak all of his languages. Eidolons are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its summoner, an eidolon can touch and attack creatures warded by protection from evil and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. A summoner can summon his eidolon in a ritual that takes 1 minute to perform. When summoned in this way, the eidolon hit points are unchanged from the last time it was summoned. The only exception to this is if the eidolon was slain, in which case it returns with half its normal hit points. The eidolon does not heal naturally. The eidolon remains until dismissed by the summoner (a standard action). If the eidolon is sent back to its home plane due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The eidolon cannot be sent back to its home plane by means of dispel magic, but spells such as dismissal and banishment work normally. If the summoner is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his eidolon is immediately banished. The eidolon takes a form shaped by the summoner’s desires. The eidolon’s Hit Dice, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the summoner’s class level and increase as the summoner gains levels. In addition, each eidolon receives a pool of evolution points, based on the summoner’s class level, that can be used to give the eidolon different abilities and powers. Whenever the summoner gains a level, he must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until he gains another level of summoner. The eidolon’s physical appearance is up to the summoner, but it always appears as some sort of fantastical creature. This control is not fine enough to make the eidolon appear like a specific creature. The eidolon also bears a glowing rune that is identical to a rune that appears on the summoner’s forehead as long as the eidolon is summoned. While this rune can be hidden through mundane means, it cannot be concealed through magic that changes appearance, such as alter self or polymorph (although invisibility does conceal it as long as the spell lasts). Lesser Eidolon: A master summoner’s class level is halved (minimum 1) for the purposes of determining his eidolon’s abilities, Hit Dice, evolution pool, and so on. The eidolon otherwise functions as normal. Life Link: Starting at 1st level, a summoner forms a close bond with his eidolon. Whenever the eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon. This can prevent the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the eidolon and the summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the eidolon to remain at full strength. If the eidolon is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the eidolon is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the eidolon is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the eidolon gets closer to its summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Summoning Mastery: Starting at 1st level, a master summoner can cast (Summon Monster II) summon monster I as a spell-like ability a number (11/11) of times per day equal to 5 + his Charisma modifier. The summoner can use this ability when his eidolon is summoned. Only one summon monster spell may be in effect while the eidolon is summoned. If the summoner’s eidolon is not summoned, the number of creatures that can be summoned with this ability is only limited by its uses per day. This ability otherwise functions as the summoner’s normal summon monster I ability. Other than these restrictions, there is no limit to how many summon monster or gate spells the summoner can have active at one time. The summoner can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). At 3rd level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the power of this ability increases by one spell level, allowing him to summon more powerful creatures (to a maximum of summon monster IX at 17th level). At 19th level, this ability can be used as gate or summon monster IX. If used as gate, the summoner must pay any required material components. Augment Summoning: Receives for free; does not need to meet prerequisites. Feats Extra Evolution (Level 1): +1 Evolution point to eidolon's pool Augment Summoning (Class Bonus): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Superior Summoning (Level 3): Each time you cast a summoning spell that conjures more than one creature, add one to the total number of creatures summoned. Traits Ease of Faith (Faith): +1 Diplomacy, Diplomacy as a class skill Deft Dodger (Combat): +1 Reflex saves Skills Skill Points: 16 = (08) + INT (01)/Level; FC (04), Misc (00) (Summoner 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 11 2 0 6 +3* Climb -02 0 0 -1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 20 4 3 6 +7** Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 06 0 0 6 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 06 0 0 6 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 07 1 3 1 +2***** Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 06 2 3 1 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2*** Perform ( ) 06 0 0 6 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 06 2 3 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 2 -1 +4**** Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -03 0 0 -2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 11 2 3 6 +0 * = +1 from Gift of Tongues, +2 from Suede Vest (MW Tool) ** = +1 from Gift of Tongues, +2 from Obsessive, +1 from Ease of Faith, +1 Cracked Pink and Green Sphere, +2 Monocle *** = +2 from Keen Senses **** = +4 from Small size ***** = +2 from Leather-bound Contact Book (MW Tool) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (DC 16) Level 01 (5/5; DC 17) Level 02 (3/3; DC 18) * Acid Splash * Enlarge Person * Haste * Detect Magic * Grease * Slow * Guidance * Mage Armor * Light * Ray of Sickening * Message * Mage Hand Equipment (Ni) Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Headband of Alluring Charisma 4000 gp 01 lb +2 Monocle (MW - +2 Diplomacy) 50 gp 00 lb Suede Vest (MW - +2 Bluff) 50 gp 01 lb MW Chain Shirt 250 gp 12.5 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 02 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 01 lb Cracked Pink and Green Sphere 200 gp 00 lb (Diplomacy) MW Backpack 50 gp .5 lb Trail Rations (1) 0.5 gp .25 lb Leather-bound Contact Book 50 gp 1 lb (MW Tool - Know (Local)) Scroll of Unfetter (2) 50 gp 00 lb Scroll of See Invisibility 200 gp 00 lb Scroll of Lesser Evolution 200 gp 00 lb Surge Potion of CLW (3) 150 gp 00 lb Potion of Lesser Rejuvenate 50 gp 00 lb Eidolon Flask of Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 01 lb Tindertwig 1 gp 00 lb Total Expenditures: 6358.5 gp Total Weight: 21.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-19 20-39 40-60 Max Weight: 0-22 23-45 46-67 (w/MW Backpack) Equipment (Lumoi'es) Equipment Cost Weight Cracked Pale Ruby Trillian 200 gp (+1 Stealth) Cracked Incandescent Blue 200 gp Sphere (+1 Perception) Cracked Incandescent Blue 200 gp Sphere (+1 Survival) MW Goggles (Perception Tool) 50 gp 1 lb Saddlebags 04 gp 8 lb Small Tent 10 gp 5 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Alchemist's Fire (2) 40 gp 2 lb Flask of Holy Water (3) 75 gp 3 lb Club 00 gp 1.5 lb Trail Rations (1) 0.5 gp .25 lb Torches (4) .04 gp 4 lb Total Expenditures: 779.64 gp Total Weight: 26 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Finances PP: 00 GP: 396 SP: 6 CP: 9 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Mystic Pearl Visits Visit One: 1552 gp spent Visit Two: 390 gp spent Visit Three : 1621 gp spent Visit Four : 2350.04 gp spent Eidolon Eidolon Skills Skill Points: 08 = (12) + INT (-4)/Level; (Eidolon 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 1 3 2 +0 Chosen Class Skill Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff* 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( )* -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Chosen Class Skill Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 8 2 3 0 +3^^^ Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth* 16 2 3 2 -0 +9^^ Survival 6 2 3 0 +1$ Chosen Class Skill Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 7 1 3 0 +3^ Chosen Class Skill * = Unused Class Skill ^= Skill Focus ^^=+8 Skilled evolution, +1 Cracked Pale Ruby Trillian ^^^=+2 MW Goggles, +1 Cracked Incandescent Blue Sphere $=+1 Cracked Incandescent Blue Sphere Commonly Summoned Creatures Augmented Entropic/Celestial Eagle {C} Small outsider AL Chaotic Good Init +2 Senses: Darkvision; Perception +10 DEFENSE AC 14, touch 13, flat-footed 12 (+2 Dex, +1 natural, +1 size) hp 7 (1d8+3) Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +2 SR 5 Entropic: Resist Acid:5, Resist Fire: 5 Celestial: Resist Acid:5, Resist Cold: 5, Resist Electricity: 5 OFFENSE Speed: 10 ft., 80 ft. fly (average) Melee: 2 talons +3 (1d4+2), bite +3 (1d4+2) Special Attack: Smite law/evil STATISTICS Str: 14, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk +0; CMB 1; CMD 13 Feats: Weapon Finesse Skills: Fly +8, Perception +10 Racial Modifiers: +8 Perception SPECIAL ABILITIES Smite law/evil 1/day as a swift action. Smite law/evil adds +0 (Charisma modifier) to attack rolls and +1 (HD) to damage rolls against lawful/evil foes. Smite law/evil persists until the target is dead or the entropic/celestial creature rests. Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 62 Height: 3'4'' Weight: 37 Hair Color: Dark Blue Eye Color: Black with bright gold and orange swirls. Skin Color: Light purple Appearance Nimientioquijuil is, like most gnomes, short and slender, in a manner indicative of his fey heritage. Purple skinned, his bright, lively eyes burn with an uncannily luminescent orange, as only the eyes of the fey can do. Ni rarely stays still for long; rather, he's constantly shuffling, repositioning, clucking his tongue, and doing whatever else he can to keep himself in constant motion. Think of a shark: if it stops swimming, it sinks to the ocean bottom; from the look of him, you'd think Ni was a shark. Equipment-wise, Ni travels light, instead preferring to rely on his magical abilities, and, when necessary, his silversheen tongue. Demeanor Nimientioquijuil is somewhat more subdued than the typical gnome, meaning he is only moderately hyperactive by human standards. Still, he is far from passive by anyone's reckoning, and is quite forward with absolute strangers, to say nothing of those he is acquainted with. While this forwardness can often be perceived as a kind of naivete by outsiders, it in truth stems from a combination of a generous spirit and an extreme lack of fear. The latter of these two traits likely comes from having been raised in an environment where access to many other manners of existence is relatively common: it's hard to fear the unfamiliar when you've been confronting it since birth, and it's hard to fear death when you have an unusually extensive awareness of the forms of existence death leads to. That's not to say that Ni is suicidal - far from it - but merely that his curiosity and enthusiasm, which he possesses in spades, generally work to blot out any fear he might otherwise be feeling. Ni enjoys companionship and conversation almost as much as he does exploration and exposure to the new, whatever that might be. He is fascinated by the world and the variety it holds, and he is driven to seek out new sights and experiences wherever he goes. Although Ni feels a strong kinship with all living things - hence his walking of the summoner's path - he has no qualms about killing those that threaten or harm: in general, he feels that, if anything, he's doing such negative beings a favor, by giving them a chance to start over, or, at the very least, vacate their current negative existence. In short, Ni is outgoing, friendly, unaggressively assertive, and above all, curious. Background Nimientioquijuil (or "Ni" to most non-gnomes) comes from Illi Esse, a small but wondrous island tangential to the Northern Isles. Illi Esse lies at a point where the various axis of existence intersect and cross directly through the Prime Material plane; as such, Illi Esse has been home to an unusually diverse collection of races and beings since the Golden Age, and its residents often possess an unusually strong relationship to other planes of existence. For Ni, this relationship is strongest with the Hidden Path, the path of mystery and the fundamental Other, although he is also connected to the Moral and Essential Paths in an equally fundamental way. Since before he could remember, Nimientioquijuil was drawing upon the energies of the other paths and manifesting them in his own, first in subtle ways (changing the fundamental nature of a droplet of water here or a flower petal there), then in increasingly substantial ones (there was the time when he inadvertently tapped into the Essential Path and turned the family dinner table into a mound of fresh earth, for instance). Being an exceedingly personable creature, this connection eventually took the form of contacting and channeling other life forms (an early manifestation of this ability took the form of conjuring a tiny water elemental from his own saliva, although the experience turned out to be a disappointment, since Ni was unable to speak Aquan). Such an unusually potent relationship with life is a recognized occurance on Illi Esse, and those with this affinity are known as Levicolls. Through time, Ni practiced and honed his Levicollan abilities until he gained an exceptional degree of prowess in them. Being a remote island connected to other planes, the citizens of Illi Esse have rarely ventured elsewhere on E'n; the adventurous have been far more likely to travel to other planes than to spend extended periods of time trapped on a ship in a dangerous attempt to reach E'n's main continents. But recently, an ancient gate was uncovered, believed to have been constructed by the celestials which predominated Illi Esse during the Golden Age, which allows individuals to travel instantaneously to E'n's eastern continent. Nimientioquijuil is part of the first wave of individuals sent to this new world, which has been known about for a long time, but rarely visited, by the people of Illi Esse. *Note: I plan to eventually make a proposal fleshing out the concept of Illi Esse. Adventure Log Something's Cooking XP Received: 1455 Treasure Received: 1790 GP Roaming Dead XP Received: 1431 Treasure Received: 1696.33 GP GP, Cloak of Resistance +1 (1000 GP), 3 flasks of Holy Water (75 GP) Run Away XP Received: 1243 Treasure Received: 1401 GP Mopping Up XP Received: 1982 Treasure Received: 2477 GP Voucher for Alchemical Fire (20 GP) Notable Scenes *First Appearance *How to Pronounce His Name *Summoning Lu Level Ups Level 2: November 28th, 2011 Class: Summoner 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Augment Summoning (Class Bonus) HP: +7 = Max-2 (6) + Con (1) New Spells: Message, Mage Armor Eidolon: (no change) Skill Pts: 8 = +2 (Summoner) +1 (Int) +04 (Old Total) +1 (FC) = 8 (New Total) Ranks Added: +1 Diplomacy, +1 Ride, +2 Use Magic Device Level 3: April 11th, 2012 Class: Summoner 3 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Superior Summoning (Level 3) HP: +7 = Max-2 (6) + Con (1) New Spells: Mage Hand, Ray of Sickening Eidolon: Made small, swapped Mount, Claws, and Pounce evolutions for Skilled (Perception), Skilled (Stealth), and Skilled (Survival) evolutions. Skill Pts: 12 = +2 (Summoner) +1 (Int) +08 (Old Total) +1 (FC) = 12 (New) Ranks Added: +1 Bluff, +1 Diplomacy, +1 Knowledge (Local), +1 Linguistics New Languages: Terran, Auran Level 4: June 2nd, 2012 Class: Summoner 4 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None HP: +7 = Max-2 (6) + Con (1) New Spells: Haste, Slow Eidolon: Changed to Medium, adjusted evolutions to Claws, Ability Increase (Str), Skilled (Stealth), and Pounce, +1 Perception, +2 Stealth, +1, +1 Survival Skill Pts: 16 = +2 (Summoner) +1 (Int) +12 (Old Total) +1 (FC) = 16 (New) Ranks Added: +1 Bluff, +1 Diplomacy, +1 Knowledge (Religion), +1 Linguistics New Languages: Aquan, Ignan Approvals *Approval (Sept 22nd, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (October 2nd, 2011) (Toasterferret) level 1 *Approval (December 7th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (May 2nd, 2012) (jkason) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Mopping Up Category:Approved Characters Category:Mopping Up Category:Awaiting Approval